There exist water irrigation sprinklers consisting of a body member that support a nozzle and an insect protection cup. Existing mini-sprinklers further contain a rotor that directs the water flow and rotates during operation and a bearing that supports the rotor during its rotation. In the known sprinklers, either the nozzle or the insect protection cup are separate parts tightly connectable to the body member. One of the drawbacks of this configuration is that the alignment of the assembled parts is not accurate and, as a result, the rotor may get stuck or cause extensive wear of the bearing.
As known by persons skilled in the art, the bearing must be located ahead of the nozzle to support the axial rotation of the rotor. In existing sprinklers and mini-sprinklers, the bearing can be an integral part of the body member. In some cases, the body member contains a bearing seat above the rotor. In the existing sprinklers, however, the body member blocks the space above the rotor in a way that prevents, even when the bearing holder is removed, axial assembling and disassembling of the rotor, for cleansing purposes.